


Midnight Memories

by scottxlogan



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Memories, Night Terrors, Nightmares, phoenix possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Scott is tormented by nightmares of the past when The Phoenix took control of him. With Logan at his side will he be able to let go of the dreams of the past that still haunt him?
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/gifts).



> This story was a kiss prompt challenge that I was issued by wolfsheart. The challenge was to write a kiss 'where it hurts' so naturally I had to toss in a little angst as well. Thanks so much for the inspiration with all these fun prompts you've given me!

Cold, distended fear coiled through Scott’s body cutting into him like tiny, sharp daggers piercing at his very soul as the nightmare consumed him. He was standing in the fire—feeling the flames all around him, dragging him down to hell as he’d lost his humanity. His very soul had been ripped away from him, changing him from man to monster as the world feared and despised all that he was. The screams were deafening, the attack on his subconscious systematically tearing to pieces, ripping him apart memory by memory until he would have nothing left. Everything inside of him, in essence, would become something else—something altogether different as the change had consumed him. He could feel the flames, could smell the fear of those around him. They knew he was changing. They were closing in on him, all turning against him—ready to take him down under the order of Charles Xavier destroying him completely until…

“No!” Scott cried out breaking into a cold sweat. He jolted up from beneath the blankets, body burning up as if the Phoenix was still inside of him—still a part of the new man he’d become after he had succumbed to the cosmic beast. With its invasion upon him life had changed. The man he’d left behind was no more, but the memory remained ensnaring him in his darkest hour as he found himself drowning in a wave of recall.

“Slim?” Logan groggily inquired. He repositioned himself on the mattress beside his lover, reaching out through the darkness to try to still the muffled sobs that built in the back of Scott’s throat. They were deep within coming out in the form of miniscule, fragmented whimpers when Logan’s strong bicep curled around Scott’s waist dragging Scott back down into the sweat-soaked sheets, “Hey…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Scott choked up on his words, too far gone to bring to life the memories that still haunted him—that still plagued his dreams after he’d been reborn as a new man. He’d been told he was now a better man with a new purpose in his rebirth, but the imprint upon his soul remained. It was still a part of him now. It had changed him—transformed him into something darker than the boy scout had once believed he could become. It haunted and tormented him in the dark hours of the night stealing his peace with each ripping shred of invisible claws into his subconscious.

“Slim, talk to me,” Logan pleaded depositing tiny, soft kisses against the back of his lover’s neck. His arms surrounded Scott with warmth, drawing him in for a loving embrace. The heat from Logan’s body transmitted into Scott’s bare slender frame emanating a different kind of warmth from within.

Unlike the heat that had stolen his peace in his dreams, Logan’s arms were comfort and protection saving him from the demons that had tormented his mind. With each passing day, Scott knew that his hold on his control was slipping, chipping away at the walls he’d struggled to build inside of him. It was only a matter of time before his memories retreated from the prison that he’d long tucked them away within.

“It was the Phoenix again, wasn’t it?” Logan nuzzled his nose against the curve of Scott’s neck. His breath pushed out beyond his soothing lips to scatter over the surface of Scott’s skin, reminding Scott of the lover in his bed, in his life with arms wrapped around him, holding on and refusing to let go even after Scott’s dreams had stolen Logan’s peaceful slumber.

Scott nodded still not quite clear on how to express himself, but he knew that no words were needed. To speak them only further emphasized the hold the cosmic entity had upon him. To declare the grip that it still had over him deep from within would only serve to breathe life to its lunacy once again. He knew not to speak of the things that haunted his subconscious. Instead, he swallowed down a sharp breath, struggling to keep his demons locked away when Logan’s strong, solid form curved into him once again. He coaxed Scott to meld into him, to let go of his nightmare in favor of surrounding himself with the love that encircled him. It pulled him away from the darkness, dragging him into the light again as Scott’s breathing returned to normal. His pulse slowed down, his body focusing on the physical connection between him and his lover. It seemed to do the trick as Scott slowly turned around to face the man who’d consoled him in his darkest hour.

“Tell me where it hurts Slim,” Logan’s fingertips soothed Scott’s fears, making his body pliable to his lover’s influence. With each tender, teasing press and soft touch, Scott was dragged further from his fears, pulled away from the force that still wanted to reclaim him. Instead he was drawn into the man beside him in his life and in his bed in ways he’d discarded long ago as he’d deemed himself unworthy.

“Everywhere,” Scott answered honestly knowing that the ache inside of him would never truly be erased. It would be a stain upon his soul, tarnishing anything he’d touched as the memory of his actions would always remain.

“Let me make it better for you,” Logan whispered with words buzzing over the dip in Scott’s shoulders, pressing over the apex of his shoulders, soft and damp, gliding his rough lips over Scott’s damp skin. His hands roamed wildly over the planes of Scott’s chest, soothing and tender until his fingers pressed over Scott’s high cheekbone. With a moderate nudge, Logan coaxed Scott to turn towards him, to welcome Logan’s soothing lips with gentle persuasion.

“Logan,” Scott spoke his lover’s name, half pleading—half lulled by his lover’s touch.

“You’re safe with me Slim,” Logan promised, revealing the truth deep inside of his heart. His thick fingers skimmed over Scott’s soft flesh, imprinting his strength into Scott in the hopes that it would be enough to erase his fears—to make him forget all the things he’d done when the Phoenix had taken control of him, “As afraid as you are, I promise I’ll never let you fall again.”

“I wish it were that easy Logan, but…” Scott sighed attempting to convey the fear that still consumed him, the memories that haunted him in ways he feared would never escape him. A new life hadn’t provided him with relief, but as his lover held him against his chest, surrounding Scott with love and tenderness, Scott felt his uncertainties fading to the back of his mind, retreating to the darkness again with Logan’s fingertips dancing upon his skin.

“No buts Slim,” Logan maintained persuading Scott into him, to give his fear over to the man who’d gone from a rival and a confidant to something that neither one of them could ever truly explain. The road they’d taken on their journey had been long and filled with heartbreak, but as Scott’s tears faded away to the warmth of Logan’s kiss upon him, soothing him, coaxing him to let go and be freed from the past, Scott found himself wanting to believe that maybe just maybe Logan was right. Maybe one day he would be permitted to have something more—something that he’d never felt in his heart he’d truly deserved after all the damage his actions had caused.


End file.
